A New Generation of Titans
by Maltrazz
Summary: Jinx suffers feedback from the 'good luck' amulet she tries to steal during the events of 'Lightspeed'. As a result, her spirit is thrown from her body into a strange world full of ninjas. As time passes, events prove that she is not in another world, but rather in the distant future, and something seems to be awakening powers in her new classmates. Powers that she recognizes.
1. A Bit of Bad Luck

**A New Generation of Titans**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto.

**AN:** Had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, but never got around to writing it up until recently. Even so, this is only the intro chapter, (obviously,) but hopefully it will let me see if any is actually interested in this crossover anymore.

As far as Teen Titans canon is concerned, this replaces the events of the episode 'Lightspeed', and continues from there in the Narutoverse.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bit of Bad Luck

Jinx groaned as she started to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding worse than it did after the last time she had to spar with Mammoth! Slowly opening her eyes, she saw several blurs hovering over her. They soon resolved into faces… _young_ faces. _'Ugh,'_ she thought, _'I hate dealing with brats. They're always so unreasonable. I could always just hex them, but that seems like overkill. Maybe if I just ignore them, then they'll go away.'_

Unfortunately, that theory was blown when a blonde girl leaned in and grabbed her shoulder before speaking. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You just suddenly fell down."

Jinx was about to try and explain to this girl that she did not know Japanese, when it hit her. _'Wait, how did I understand that?'_ Experimentally, she spoke, choosing her words carefully. "What did you say?" Sure enough, she spoke Japanese quite fluently for some reason. _'What's going on here? That didn't even sound like my voice!'_

The blonde looked concerned. "I was asking if you were okay, Sakura-chan."

Now, Jinx knew she did not have a genius intellect like Gizmo, but one thing she definitely was, was cunning. She knew that sometimes, playing dumb really was your best bet, especially when trying to figure out what was going on. "Who's Sakura?"

The children around her reacted with the surprise she expected. The blonde one squeezed her shoulder and said, "Wait right here, I'll go get a teacher."

Well, that gave her more pieces of information; she was apparently in school, and these kids were her classmates. In addition, they thought her name was 'Sakura', and everyone was speaking Japanese. Jinx frowned, trying to remember how she had gotten here.

Slowly the memories came back to her. The Teen Titans were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Titans East had returned to Steel City. So, she and the Hive Five had decided to go a robbing spree. Their first stop had been a museum. Everything had been going perfectly; Gizmo had disabled the security with ease, and the necklace she was targeting was right where it was supposed to be.

It was the moment she touched the necklace that something went wrong. There had been a surge of power from the necklace that the exact opposite of her own bad luck powers. The clash of opposing energies had caused her to black out from the pain… and then she had woken up here. _'How I got here isn't really important.'_ Jinx thought. _'It's where I am, and how I'm going to get back that matters.'_

Seeing the blonde girl returning with a woman Jinx could only assume was the teacher. Standing up, Jinx came to another realization. _'These brats are just as are just as tall as I am.'_ Jinx thought. _'That means I'm a brat… great.'_

The teacher was completely plain. Average build, shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a completely forgettable face. _'Huh,'_ Jinx thought, _'I wonder if she has trouble keeping student's attention? Those looks would be great on a ninja or a spy, but who ever heard of a ninja teacher? How ridiculous!'_

The teacher leaned down and asked the same question the girl had asked. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Now Jinx found herself faced with a decision. First, she could continue playing dumb to try and get more information to figure out what was going on, or second, she could calmly explain that she was actually a teenage super-villain named Jinx, and get carted off to prison or a loony bin. _'REAL tough choice.'_ With that thought in mind, she put on a confused expression and spoke. "Am I Sakura?"

"Yes, you are." Growing concerned, the teacher asked, "What do you remember?"

Jinx knew that the key to a good lie was to mix in some truth. "Well, I remember waking up, and the Blonde Girl asking if I was okay, but that's it." Another trick was to diffuse any suspicion, and pity worked great for that. Putting on a scared expression, she asked, "Why can't I remember anything else?"

The teacher squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll go to the hospital, and they'll figure out what's wrong in no time."

As she let the woman lead her off, Jinx thought, _'Here's hoping they don't, or I'll be in real trouble then.'_

* * *

Jinx stared and her jaw dropped. She couldn't help it.

They had gotten to the hospital, and jinx had gone to use the bathroom while they waited for the doctor. It was as she was washing her hands that she got her first look at her reflection since coming here. She knew she was smaller, but this? _'This doesn't look like me at all!'_ As she left the restroom with a dejected sigh, she at least had one consoling thought. _'Well, at least my hair is still pink. I can still feel my magic, so maybe I can use that to fix my eyes. Someone would probably ask questions about that though.'_

Shortly after she finished, the doctor showed up. The doctor looked normal except for the odd headband she was wearing. Jinx had seen many people wearing them on her way here, and several had given off pretty dangerous feelings.

The teacher spoke up. "Thank you for seeing us so quickly. Sakura here collapsed during class, and now seems to be having memory issues. I've already sent a message to her parents, and they should be here soon."

'_Parents?'_ Jinx thought with a painful tightening of her chest. She hadn't thought about the possibility of this girl, whose body she had somehow gained possession of, having parents. Jinx's own parents had both died when she was still very young, and due to the nature of her powers, she couldn't help but wonder if their deaths had really been accidents, or if she had just not had enough control at that age. Either way, parents were not a subject she liked to think about, and now she had no choice but to try and face parents that would think she was their daughter.

She put that aside for the moment, however, as the doctor knelt before her. "Well, then," the doctor said. "Let's try and figure out what's wrong, shall we?" With that, he lifted a hand towards her head.

Only for Jinx to go wide-eyed when his hand started glowing blue. Reacting on instinct, she used her usual method of a backflip to gain some space, Sadly, due to her being in the body of a child, it did not get her as far as she would have liked, but it was still far enough to slip before the teacher's leg and play the part of the scared little girl again. "W-why is his hand g-glowing!?" She stuttered out.

Both the teacher and the doctor were surprised by the girl's reaction, due to the reflexes, speed, and instinct it involved. The teacher was by far the more shocked, because if she was honest Sakura Haruno had none of those things before.

So, the question was, why did she have them now?

* * *

**AN:** And that's it for now. I have plenty of ideas for this, though, so make sure to let me know if you like it, otherwise I may spend my time working on a different story instead.


	2. Putting Gears in Motion

**A New Generation of Titans**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Naruto.

**AN:** Well, that was fast, at least for me. I am honest not sure if people really liked this story, or really hated it. I mean, it DID get 236 views and 198 visitors on the first chapter alone, but there were only 3 reviews. So, I'm not quite sure what to think about it.

Anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2: Putting Gears in Motion

Jinx yawned as she woke up, blinking a few times before realizing something was wrong. 'Wait, this isn't my room! Where am- Oh yeah, that's right.' Jinx thought, before sighing as she remembered the events of the previous day.

After the doctor had explained about the Jutsu he was going to use to see what was wrong, he had proceeded to use it, the result was him declaring that her brain seemed to have minor scarring of the kind one might expect as the result of an electrical current. Another Jutsu later, and the headache that she had had since she got there was gone.

Fortunately, the doctor did not seem surprised when she claimed she still couldn't remember anything, explaining that if it was the result of an electric shock, her memories may never return. While this was great news for Jinx, she made sure to continue acting apprehensive rather than relieved.

However, her biggest trial was yet to come. The teacher led her back to the hospital's lobby, only to meet a blonde man, and a woman with hair the same of pink as her. It took Jinx only a moment to realize that these were her, or rather Sakura Haruno's, parents. Not knowing how to handle the situation, she waited for the teacher to explain the situation as best she could.

After that, things had progressed in a fairly predictable manner; 'her' parents introducing themselves in an awkward yet clearly caring manner, (which made it even more awkward for Jinx, since she knew she wasn't really their daughter,) getting taken 'home', and getting shown picture albums in the hope that it might spark memories. Some of them seemed oddly familiar, which left Jinx confused since she knew those things had never happened to her. In the end, she passed it off as some sort of echoes left in this body's brain.

After a surprisingly good meal, Jinx claimed she was tired, (not entirely false,) and was shown to her room. After spending some time thinking, she eventually drifted off to sleep. This led to her current situation, sitting in a strange bed, in a strange room.

Sighing again, Jinx got out of bed and got dressed in a simple shirt and pair of shorts she found in 'her' dresser, before heading to the bathroom to put into action one of the ideas she had come up with the night before. Facing her reflection in the mirror behind the sink, Jinx placed her index fingers at the corners of her eyes, and started shaping her magic. While her Bad Luck Hexes were almost second nature to her, other magic took her more time and forced her to concentrate more. While lying in 'her' bed the night before, she realized that she had no idea how long she would be in this body, so a few aesthetic changes might be in order.

After a minute of concentration, Jinx lowered her hands in satisfaction. The difference to her eyes was almost non-existent, but that was the point. If her eyes suddenly changed from green and normal to pink and slit-pupiled, people would definitely ask questions, but if it happened gradually enough, she could pass it off as a side effect of her Hexes. She wasn't planning to reveal that she could cast them, but if she stayed here long enough, someone was bound to find out. And if she found a way back to her own body soon enough, this would all be moot anyway.

Leaving the bathroom, she went to put her next idea into action. The night before, her parents had mentioned that the school she attended was actually an Academy for aspiring ninjas. 'Which means that teacher from yesterday actually _was_ a ninja teacher.' Jinx thought. 'Go figure.' While she had never really had much interest in ninjas before, the opportunity to receive actual ninja training was too good to pass up. Even if she only picked up a few tricks, they were sure to help her be a better thief once she got her old body back, if nothing else.

Thinking back to the night before, Jinx found the kitchen, and joined 'her' parents who were eating breakfast. Fortunately, 'her' father brought up the very things she planned to ask about. "You're up earlier, Sakura. Are you that eager to get back to the Academy?" He asked in a joking tone.

His wife was about to scold him, but Jinx spoke up. "Can I please? I can't remember any of my lessons, so I should really catch up, shouldn't I?"

'Her' parents were silent for a moment, before they smiled and 'her' mother patted her on the head and said. "There's my little scholar."

Jinx stared blankly at her, while 'her' father said with pride. "Even without her memories, I bet our Sakura is still the smartest girl in her class."

Jinx pasted a fake smile on her face while thinking, 'Great. Not only did I get the body of a brat, but one that's a bookworm, too.'

* * *

While eating breakfast, 'Sakura's' parents told her a little more about 'her' past. Afterwards, 'her' father led her to the Academy, and even to her classroom. While it was helpful to find out where to go, Jinx could help but feel embarrassed at having to be led around everywhere. She resolved to explore this town as soon as she had a chance so that she could put an end to that as soon as possible.

When they opened the door to her classroom, Jinx was surprised to see that the one preparing to start class was not the woman from yesterday, but rather a young man with brown hair and a scar across his nose. She also noticed that he was wearing the same outfit that she had seen several others of a similar age wearing while she was walking down the streets. Jinx guessed from what she had heard that it was some kind of ninja uniform or something.

'Her' father spoke up. "Good morning, Iruka-san. I know my wife asked if our daughter could stay home today, but Sakura was quite eager to come back."

The man now identified as Iruka came over and knelt down to be at her level. This, of course, only annoyed Jinx as it reminded her of her new body's shorter stature. 'How old is this body anyway?' Jinx thought. Glancing at her classmates, she guessed they were about eight or nine. 'I should probably find that out when I get the chance.'

The scarred man spoke with a friendly smile. "Hello, Sakura. I heard from Ninomiya-sensei about what happened yesterday. My name is Umino Iruka, and I teach this class here at the Academy."

Jinx was honestly curious about that. "Ninomiya-sensei? Was she the teacher that helped me yesterday?" Seeing Iruka nod, she went on. "I thought she was my teacher, though?"

"Ninomiya sensei teaches the female-only classes, while I handle the male-only and mixed gender lessons." Iruka answered easily. Now that she thought about it, Jinx realized that all the students yesterday _had_ been female.

Before Jinx could ask anything else, 'her' father spoke up. "Well, I have to go, Sakura, but either your mother or I will be here to pick you up when class lets out, alright?"

Jinx nodded and watched him leave before turning back to Iruka, but she was interrupted once again, as the Blonde girl from the day before suddenly appeared beside her. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright? I was so worried when you collapsed! What happened?"

From the girl's familiar attitude, it was clear that she and 'Sakura' were friends. Unfortunately, Jinx had no memory of her aside from when she first got to this place. "I'm sorry," Jinx asked hesitantly, keeping up her act as an amnesiac little girl, "but who are you?"

The blonde looked shocked at her words, and Iruka quickly spoke up. "Sakura, your classmates haven't been told what happened yet." Turning to the blonde as well, he continued. "I'll explain what happened as soon as class starts, so please be patient, Ino." Reluctantly, Ino took a seat, though she still sent worried glances back towards Jinx.

Glancing at the clock, Iruka spoke. "There are still a couple more minutes until class starts. Do you have any other questions for me?"

Nodding, Jinx asked something she had been wondering about. "Yesterday, the doctor made his hands glow to try and find out what was wrong with me, and to make my head stop hurting, and he called it 'Jutsu'. What is 'Jutsu'?

Iruka smiled, always happy to answer his student's questions. "'Jutsu' is a generic term used for shinobi techniques. These techniques can be broken up into five categories: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. People tend to only use the term 'Jutsu' for Ninjutsu and Genjustu techniques, though occasionally some Taijutsu or Kenjutsu techniques use it, as well. Fuinjutsu techniques tend to be called 'Seals', rather than 'Jutsu'."

Just as Iruka finished, the bell rang. Standing up, Iruka said, "If you have more questions, feel free to ask me after class." Turning to the rest of the class, he raised his voice and continued. "If I can have everyone's attention, I have an important announcement before we start class." Iruka waited until the class was focus on him, before going on. "Yesterday, Sakura suffered an injury that erased all of her memories." This brought gasps and looks of shock from the students. "Instead of staying home with her parents for a day, Sakura came back to catch up on what she had forgotten, so I want everyone to do their best to help her, and reintroduce yourselves when you get the chance."

Turning to 'Sakura', Iruka said, "Why don't you take a seat next to Ino for now? She's the girl who approached you before class. Looking at the class, Jinx saw the blonde girl from earlier wave to her, and took the empty seat beside her. The blonde smiled at her and said, "Sorry about earlier, Sakura-chan, I had no idea what happened! I'm Yamanaka Ino, by the way, but you can call me Ino-chan."

"Ino…-chan." Jinx said hesitantly. Even if she did somehow understand and speak the language, she was still having trouble adjusting to the suffixes used.

Ino smiled and opened her mouth to say more, when the door suddenly burst open. A blond boy with spiky hair burst in. Jinx was surprised when the up-'til-now kindly Iruka pegged the boy in the forehead with a piece of chalk, crying, "NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, the boy said, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I overslept."

Iruka sighed before saying, "Just take a seat so we can get started." After the boy complied, he continued. "Alright, today we'll be reviewing some major points in the history and geography of the Elemental Nations. Aside from our village of Konohagakure no Sato, or Konoha for short, there are four other major shinobi villages: Kirigakure no Sato, or Kiri, Iwagakure…"

Seeing as most of the children looked bored hearing what was obviously common knowledge, Jinx could tell that Iruka was doing this 'review' mostly for her sake, and made sure to pay attention. After all, she needed to find out as much as she could about these 'Shinobi' and their 'Jutsu'.

After all, one of those techniques might very well be the key to her getting back to her old world and body.

* * *

**AN:** And there you go. I admit that I am a bit worried about one thing in this chapter, and that was my use of 'semiquotes'. Were they useful I keeping track between Jinx and Sakura, or were they just annoying? My apologies if it was the latter.

Anyway, let me know what you think! Next chapter we see the first power appear, as well as hints to another. Look forward to it!


End file.
